Legends scatter
by scuicidebadger
Summary: This is a tribute I made 2 years ago for the late Monty Oum. all rights reserved to there rightful owners


Kuro walked towards the gravestone in which a friend lay holding a single sunflower, "Hey Leo, we won... We finally won, they lost in that battle, I can finally stop talking about revenge" he spoke tears flowing down his face. "I have a new friend you know, he is like a quiet version of you, he doesn't speak much, but I believe his heart is in the right place" Kuro went on to say, "You know, I am working with other teams just as you said, there is Team RAVN, they are cool, I like Aurora especially, I think you would have had as well, she gives me a run for my money just like you did. Then there is Team RWBY, They have the youngest Beacon student as there leader. Miss Ruby Rose, she is fantastic the way she controls the group everyone relies on her, she is brave and strong." Kuro paused, almost chocking on his own sadness. "And finally, there is Team JNPR, hahaha, You would laugh, there leader Jaune Arc is not the best, he doesn't seem capable of fighting or anything, but he has a great heart, and I see why the team trust him..." Kuro was about to speak more when a phone call interrupted him. He took out his scroll, to see, it was Shiro. "Hmm, must be important, she knows not to call me today of all days" Kuro thought as he accepted the call.

"Bro, come quick it's Ren he has been attacked by a Grim, they say he's critical" Shiro spoke her voice cracking. "O.k. sis, I will come just let me lay the flower down and I will be there." Kuro spoke as he lay down the sunflower. Kuro hung up the phone, bowing slightly at his friends grave, then called his partner. A few seconds later Kuro was in the air. "Have you felt anything Flame, Do you have any idea what happened." Kuro asked his partner, a Nevermore. "Caw" the nevermore responded. "Damn, I see well, We best get a move on." Kuro spoke fear gripping him. Thoughts contaminating his mind things like "How, How is this possible Ren is strong", "How is Nora, she loves Ren" and "Is this my fault". Kuro couldn't help but fear that he made a mistake, he was to be blamed, like Leo... and Summer. He arrived at Beacon in a record time considering how far he had to travel. hovering over Beacon Kuro jumped down and sped through the corridors, getting to the hospital that was on campus. When he arrived he saw his sister, eyes puffy and red with tears. "Brother, He, He isn't responding at all, the doctors say... They...They...They say he isn't going to make it" Shiro spoke fresh tears rolling down her face. "I am going in, where is everyone?" Kuro asked. "Nora is by Ren's side she refuses to move, she is speaking to him, begging for response, Jaune and Pyrrha are outside the room, Team RWBY is on a mission still and I don't know about RAVN" Shiro answered, "But I doubt they would want to see you anyway," Kuro walked past Shiro patting her on her shoulder, "Get my gear from our room, and tell Amethyst and Ochre to come as well, if it goes wrong we may need to, well, we may have to pay our respects" Kuro spoke. As he went through the doors to the main hospital wing the stench of death, of foreboding was strong, Kuro walked to the intensive care part of the hospital and, there stood out one of the rooms like sentry's were Jaune and Pyrrha. "Hey, I came as soon as I heard, how is he" Kuro asked. "It isn't looking well i'm afraid" Pyrrha responded, "I don't get it, did I fail as a team leader" Jaune spoke self doubt filling his mind. "No, you are a good team leader" Kuro responded, as he said this his sister, Shiro turned up flanked by Amethyst and Ochre. "Hey Commander, I've been informed we may be required" Amethyst responded, "Yeah, Kuro me mate. Is Ren good, or is this one of those bad things that seem to happen to us" Ochre spoke up. "I brought the gear, bro" Shiro spoke handing the bag to Kuro. "Thanks, I am going in, I will see if I can work out the issue" Kuro then went on to say, as he walked in he saw Nora slumped over the bed, she stirred and looked up to see Kuro, her eyes were puffy and red, tears still rolling down her face. "Ren, look it's Kuro, come on smile, please, or ,or say something, please Ren, I know if you speak, I will speak less, so you can speak more. Please Ren we've been together a long time, I want to be with you forever" Nora spoke. "Nora," Kuro spoke, "No, he isn't dead" Nora shouted. "I...I wasn't about to say that" Kuro stuttered "I want to check him over, I may be able to heal him, but, well, I would like some privacy while I do it" Kuro then said. "Really, Ren will be o.k." Nora spoke. "If, I can heal him, then I will make sure he knows, to speak to you first, but for now... Please" Kuro answered holding gently Nora's shoulders. With a nod and a brief kiss on Rens head, she left. Kuro then checked the extremities of Ren to see if there where injuries, with none found he checked his chest, and there near his heart was a mark, a mark that haunted Kuro's dream's. The mark looked like a bruise, apart from the major discolouration and a slight puncture wound, this mark was well know to Kuro, his friend Leo died by it. Kuro knew it was to late, as he left the room he saw everyone listening to the doctor. "We, don't understand, everything we have tried has failed, and his vitals are dropping, there is nothing we can do." the doctor spoke, "We don't know what is even causing the damage." "I do, and I am so sorry everyone but it is my fault" Kuro spoke his voice horse tears threatening to fall. "I seem to remember, Shiro mentioning an attack by a Grim, Well, I know the Grim that attacked and...and...an..." Kuro then couldn't hold the tears or the emotions in, his tears burst through like a dam, "Bro, is this about that" Shiro asked, she really wanted make her brother happy. Kuro nodded, and after a few minutes and wiping away the last solitary tear, he spoke "The creature that attacked Ren, is most likely, a Negastalker. They are...well, no one knows what they are, but they seem to be related to the Deathstalker except, they have a deadly toxin, that is used to attack, the symptoms seem familiar with this." Kuro spoke. "I thought I killed the last one but then my friend Leo, was killed by one such creature, I didn't report this, I allowed that creature to live due to my own inaction's, I am sorry" Kuro spoke tears falling down his face. Just then an alarm went, the doctors pushed past and went in to Ren's room closing the blinds.

The next day. 

"We have lost a young and promising hunter yesterday, Lie Ren, has died due to a unknown reaction, caused by an attack that happened

two days ago" Ozpin spoke, heavyhearted. "He shall be remembered."

The day after at the graveyard  
"We have lost a great friend, a special someone in all of our hearts." Kuro spoke "and even though we are burying a friends body, as long as we remember him, he shan't be gone, not truly"

The end

"Death is inevitable, Death is the ultimate finale for us all, but, though death is a must, we always carry on, we always aim to prove to the world that we exist. Death comes for us all, but we shall be immortal not by our mortal ties to this world, but, to the ties we create, the bonds we make, the people we affect and, most importantly, what we leave as our legacy."


End file.
